Two Worlds Collide
by JoshuaHenry
Summary: HarryPotter/PercyJackson Crossover.  Demigod Wizards Fight To Protect A World That Is Under The Threat Of A New Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Magic of Greeks Character Profiles

Ellis Conlith- Magical Family Pure Blood Doesn t Believe In Blood Supremacy.  
>5foot 11inches, Sandy Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Deep Tan, Good Physically Fit Condition Swimmers Build, Clothing Style Current British Trends Chinos, Polo Shirts, Black or White High Tops and Baseball Hat.<p>

Wand Blackthorn Wand Stained Black (Thalias Tree) 14 Inches With Thestal Tail Hair as Its Core He Is Very Good With Magic That Causes Pain And Magic Which Involves Fire He Can Completely Control The Fiendfyre Curse.

Allegiance Good Uses His DemiGod And Magical Powers For Good.

After The Mist Breaks And Reveals Monsters And Other Magical Creatures To The World On His 16 Birthday He Inherits The Powers From His God Side And Along With The Help Of His Friends Ilona, Caleb and Aiden They Set Out To Stop Dark Wizards And Witches and Monsters From The Magical World Joining Forces Under The Authority Of A New Dark Wizard Who Is The DemiGgod Son Of Ares God Of War Who Has Decided To Rage War On The Demigods, Humans And Wizards And Witches.

Character Bio He Is The Son Of Hades And Female Death Eater, Hades Didn t Care For Him And Left Him As A Child and His Death Eater Mother Was Locked In Azkaban For Her Part In The First And Second Wizarding Wars She Was Captured In The Battle Of Hogwarts.  
>He Lived With A Squib Family Until He Went To Hogwarts At The Age Of 11. He Makes Friends With Ilona Dragana, Caleb Avira and Aiden Nerina They Were Destined To Find Each Other From A Prophecy Told By The Oracle Of Delphi Over 20,000 Years Ago.<p>

Powers From His God Side He Inherits The Powers Of: -Umbrokinesis -Pyrokinesis -Can Conjure Money From Thin Air -Can Command Forces Of The Dead -Can Manipulate Stygian Iron Ps. His apparating abilities are tied to his power of Pyrokinesis he can disapparate and apparate in fire.

Ilona Dragana She is the demigod daughter of Aphrodite she is the most powerful daughter of Aphrodite than any before her. She is 5Foot 10Inches she has blonde hair, brown eyes, a deep tan and wears clothing with gold, copper and white tones in them she is a beautiful girl with looks that modelled Aphrodite her self.  
>She isn t vain like most other daughter of Aphrodite she is nice, loyal and extremely devoted to her friends and family.<br>She lived with her father in America until she moved to England at age 10 to attend Hogwarts.

Wand 12 Inches vine with a veela hair for its core she is very good a love magic and magic which manipulates emotional ties to people she is also very good with earth elemental magic.

Character Bio She is the daughter of Aphrodite and a wizard who uses his magic to cause love.  
>She attends Hogwarts With Ellis, Caleb And Aiden she has romantical feelings for Aiden and he does her.<br>She travels with her friends to stop the army amassing against the Wizarding and muggle and godly worlds.

Alliegance - Good

Powers -Empathy -Power to make people fall in love -Charmspeaking -Glamouring -She can bless people to have great beauty or curse people to become very ugly.  
>Ps. When she apparates she does in a pink mist.<p>

Caleb Avira - his father was Zeus and his mother was a witch.  
>He was born in England and lived with his mother in a house in the countryside.<br>He is 5foot 10inches he has brown hair which is shaven at the sides and back he wears british trending clothes like carrot cuffed jeans and high tops with v-neck t-shirts.

Wand 12 inches oak with a eagle feather core he is very good with spells that involve the weather, electricity and air.

Character bio same as others except from their respective parents.

Alliegance - Good

Powers -aerokinesis -electrokinesis -animagi into an eagle

ps When he apparates he apparates within the air itself it looks like grey smoke.

Aiden Nerina he was born to a witch who had a romantic night with the god Poseidon.  
>He lives in a cottage in godrics hollow and attends Hogwarts.<br>He is 5foot 9inches with black hair which is in a shaggy skater style.  
>He wears clothing that is typical to the current British fashion like jeans, tennis trainers and t-shirts.<p>

Wand 11 inches cherry wood and a merman hair core he is very good with water magic.

Character bio same as the other but without respective parents.

Alliegance - Good

Powers -Hydrokinesis -Geokinesis -Can talk to underwater creatures and horses.  
>- He can also create miniature hurricanes.<p>

Ps. When he apparates he apparates through water.

THIS STORY SERIES WILL BE SHOWN THROUGH THE POINT OF ELLIS.

EACH OF THE FOUR REPRESENTS AN ELEMENT AND THEY HAVE COMPLETE MASTERY OVER THAT ELEMENT WHETHER IT BE IN SPELLS OR THERE POWERS.

ELLIS - FIRE

ILONA - EARTH (due to the fact you cannot have life without love and life is earthly and so she encorprates earth in her magic)

CALEB - AIR

AIDEN - WATER

THERE GROUP NAME IS ELEMENTI RERUM LATIN FOR ELEMENTS TOGETHER THEY FORM A GROUP SIMILAR TO WHAT HARRY POTTER HAD DONE WITH DUMBLEDORES ARMY APART FROM THERE IS MADE UP FROM WIZARDS AND WITCHES FROM HOGWARTS (THEIR FRIENDS) DEMIGODS, GOOD MONSTER EG, A COUPLE OF HARPIES, HELLHOUNDS AND UNDEAD FORCES FROM ELLIS BEING THE SON OF THE GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD.

READ THE PS BITS ON THE END OF EACH AND PS. THEY CAN ALL APPARATE AT AN EARLIER AGE THAN MOST OTHER WITCHES AND WIZARDS BECAUSE OF THERE GODLY HERITAGE.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STORIES MENTIONED PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER.**

**The Prophecy**

**Mythical beings faded to dust**

** Four of their children the world must trust**

** An evil threat that thrives on pain**

** May the magic world lose something to gain**

** A wizard so dark than any one past**

** The mist will fade**

** But the monsters are last**

** An army will rise to rule all lands**

** But white magic will tip the sands **

**These armies will clash And fight to the death **

**Friends and allies will oppose **

**Until there last breath**

Prologue

3 miles above the empire state building a palace of gold with thrones the size of houses sits with people just as large occupying each they were arguing just as if there were family of which they were these were the Greek gods.

There shouting ceased when Olympus rumbled all faces turned to a man with lightning blue eyes wearing golden armour holding a lightning bolt he is known as zeus king of the gods he looked just as startled as the others he shook his head and a panic struck the room he hadn t made it rumble a course of it wasn t me and nope not me either filled the room just as it went silent again the palace shook again but more violent than before the dome shaped palace started to fade into a golden dust the gods looked horrified and panicked some tried to air travel away there powers were not working.  
>Zeus the king of the gods rose his hands and gestured for his siblings and children to come to him he stopped when he realised his hand was turning into the same golden dust which olympus was turning into his face slumped with horror as his siblings and children began to fade into this golden dust he scream as the dust consumed his entire body leaving nothing but his lightning bolt of the floor of the palace.<br>The gods were gone and there symbols of powers fell from the Olympic haven to the volatile world below and burst in the same golden dust the gods had turned into, the thunder and lightning disappeared from the sky and the clouds were just black.  
>The mortals were astounded by the golden dust floating down to them yet they didn t know were it had come from.<p>

The earth was quiet no thunder, no storms nothing that is until a green light enveloped the earth astronaughts from the satellites above were astounded by what was happening, the green light disappeared, the thunder and storms returned but yet the gods did not.


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own percy jackson or harry potter.**

**Wandlore**

**15th september 2006**

Ellis's eyes fluttered open and drifted to the window were brown owl was scratching his window, he let out an excited gasp as he had been waiting for this day to come for 11 years he was finally going to hagwarts to learn about the magic his squib family had told him about.

He opened his letter which was sealed with wax and read outloud to make sure what he was reading was real -

Ellis Conlith

Manchester

Number 5 Springbank 

Up The Stairs 

2nd Door On The Left

Dear Mr Conlith We are very delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to study magic.  
>School starts on the 1st september.<br>On the back you will find a list of the equipment you will need to study at hogwarts we are looking very foward to meeting you.  
>Yours sincerly Professor McGonagall<p>

**19th september 2006**

Ellis walked through Diagon alley mouth agape he had never been here before but he had heard stories about it from his squib parents what is a squib you ask a squib is person who was born to a magical couple but with no magical abilities they are the opposite of muggleborns who are born from two human parents but have maical abilities.  
>He walked until he was outside a shop that was empty it was called ollivanders a wand shop at that moment he could not contain himself anymore he burst through the door and stood there very excited, his excitment turned to nervousness when he saw no one there 'Hello is anybody there' Ellis asked timidly a old man open the back door and Ellis observed his appearance he was very old he had white hair to his shoulders and he had a limp as he walked but the most interesting feature he had was a scratch down his face 'Hello young man im Mr Ollivander owner and best wandmaker in Britain' he said with a friendly tone mr ollivander taking note of what the young boy was looking at said 'ahhh so you are interesting in my scar boy are you not' Ellis looked away his face beat red 'urmm im very sorry sir its just i havent really seen anybody with a scar as big as that one before' ' do not worry about it boy you will probably learn how i got this scar in your history of hogwarts lessons at school, anyway your here for a wand am i correct' ellis nodded his head and mr olliveander immediatly turn around and root in a cupboard filled to the brim with boxes he pulled one out and pull a wand from the packaging he handed it to ellis and told him to give it a flick, ellis flicked the wand and the floorboards underneath himm splintered and cracked 'ahhh no this wand is not for you my boy' Mr Ollivander said with obvious distress on his face about the floorboards.<br>5 wands later and various broken objects when ellis spotted something out of the corner of his eye it was a wand encased in a glass box pinned to the wall Mr ollivander followed his gaze and met its direction he gave a small smile and grabbed a stool he reach for the wand his hand sliding through the glass as if it was water he pulled it out and handed it to Ellis '14 inches blackthorn wand with thestral tail hair only someone who had mastered death can weild this wand' Ellis held the wand in his right hand and a feeling of complete warmth swept over him he felt as if he had found something he had been missing for years he flicked his was and a fiery bird shot out of the end it circled ellis and gracefully flew around the shop it eventuallh died out and ellis was left wide eyed as was mr ollivander 'my boy you have only mastered one of the most powerful wands in the history of magic, this wand was found by a man who used it to cause death however he was not the true master of it and so he hadnt released its true power, legends has it that this wand has never had a master until now'.


End file.
